


I made your life hell

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made the farthest circle<br/>nothing compared to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I made your life hell

**Author's Note:**

> I like to believe in a healthy samifer just as much as everyone else but we have to face certain facts that make believing that a little bit harder  
> Basically I was wondering if Lucifer really did love Sam, why did he do some of the things he did

I made your life hell  
made the farthest circle  
nothing compared to you

I made your mind hell  
made your body a cage  
that you perfected as you grew

I made you hell  
made it so my next fall  
will be right towards you


End file.
